


False God

by wildcatlizzie



Series: Mended Hearts [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcatlizzie/pseuds/wildcatlizzie
Summary: “I guess, I’m just curious as to what’s going on here? I mean, this is fun and all, but you’re hardly home and I’m not saying we need to put labels on anything, but that would be nice? I’m type A, and I know I’m contradicting myself the more I talk, but I need a label, OK?”
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mended Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590325
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> “They all warned us about times like this  
> They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
> When you're led by blind faith  
> Blind faith  
> But we might just get away with it  
> Religion's in your lips  
> Even if it's a false god  
> We'd still worship  
> We might just get away with it  
> The altar is my hips  
> Even if it's a false god  
> We’d still worship this love”
> 
> \-- False God, Taylor Swift

_June  
Two months since Abby’s death_

Amanda toweled the sweat off of her face as she walked over to where Kaitlyn was running on a treadmill. She frowned as she realized her friend was running at full tilt.

“Whoa, speed racer,” she commented, hitting the stop button on the machine. 

“What the hell?” Kaitlyn gasped, grabbing on to the side rails before she could fall on her face.

“Any particular reason you’re choosing to run like hellhounds are after you?” Amanda asked, handing Kaitlyn her towel.

Kaitlyn shrugged, taking the offered towel and continuing to catch her breath. “Just trying to get my heart rate up,” she explained feebly.

“Uh huh,” Amanda replied, reaching out and grabbing Kaitlyn’s wrist while looking down at her watch. “Your heart rate is in the 170s, I think you succeeded.”

Kaitlyn chose not to respond as she stepped down from the machine.

“How’s Chris?” Amanda asked, switching tactics; trying to get her friend to spill what was bothering her.

“Fine,” Kaitlyn faltered, Amanda’s question catching her off guard.

“Ah-ha! So, it’s about your devilishly handsome boyfriend,” she deduced, tapping at her chin with her index finger thoughtfully. “I feel like you’d be less prissy now that you’re getting laid.”

Grabbing her sunglasses and car keys, Kaitlyn said nothing as she headed toward the exit. Amanda snapped out of the stupor her friend’s nonverbal communication had left her in and sprinted to catch up with her.

“Wait a minute!” she shouted, grabbing Kaitlyn by the arm and spinning her back around to face her. “Is the sex not… not _good_?” she asked incredulously.

Kaitlyn shrugged, punching at her key fob more aggressively than was necessary. “I don’t know,” she stated simply, opening the car door. “There hasn’t been any.”

“What?!” Amanda shrieked, causing people to look in their direction curiously.

“Will you stop screaming?” Kaitlyn scolded, lowering herself down into the driver’s seat. “Get in the car.”

Amanda shut the car door behind her after doing as she was told; she then continued staring at Kaitlyn dumbfounded, waiting for her to explain.

“It just hasn’t happened yet,” Kaitlyn conceded when she realized Amanda wasn’t going to let this go.

“You guys have been seeing each other for what? Two months now?” Amanda asked, leaning back into the passenger seat as Kaitlyn turned over the engine.

“Give or take, I guess more on the take,” Kaitlyn said. “He’s been gone for most of it.”

“All the more reason to jump on that ASAP!”

“I guess,” Kaitlyn hesitated. “I guess I’d like to know what this is. Am I just a fling? Some girl who sobbed on his shoulder and he’s taking me out on pity dates?”

“He hardly seems the type to string someone along,” Amanda argued, playing devil’s advocate.

“Maybe,” Kaitlyn replied, remaining unconvinced.

“Here’s a crazy idea,” Amanda started, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“That seems like an awkward conversation,” Kaitlyn replied. “Hey, Chris, we’ve only been in the same room a handful of times, but am I your girlfriend?” 

“Seems reasonable,” Amanda replied. “Why not?”

“I don’t know. It just seems kind of confrontational and presumptuous,” Kaitlyn told her, outwardly cringing at the thought.

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask. For all you know, he could be wondering the same thing,” Amanda pointed out.

Kaitlyn made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. She couldn’t deny that Amanda made sense, but it still wasn’t a conversation she was eager to have.

\----------

Kaitlyn piled her hair on top of her head as she made her way from her bedroom to the kitchen later that evening. Maximus yipped and nipped at her heels, herding her in the direction of his food bowl.

“Alright, alright,” she conceded, picking up his bowl. 

Steve Rogers jumped up onto the counter behind her. “I imagine you’re starving, too?” she asked, looking at him. He yowled at her in response.

Her phone rang as she set the food bowls down in front of each of her animals. Her heart flipped at the sight of the goofy picture Chris had taken of himself to save in her contacts. She hoped the butterflies never went away.

“Hey,” she greeted, taking a seat on her couch.

“How’s my favorite nurse?” he asked, indistinct sounds in the background.

“I’m OK, I guess,” she replied, picking at a loose string on her cotton shorts.

“You guess?” he repeated. She didn’t have to see his face to know that his brow was drawn tightly together in concern.

“Yeah, Amanda just said something that’s bugging me,” she said, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

“Seeing as how Amanda is the reason why I get to call you and ask how my favorite nurse is doing, I’m going to side with her,” he said. “What’s bugging you?”

“This is kind of awkward,” she admitted.

“Kate, you sobbed on my shoulder the first day we met, it’s hard to out-awkward that,” he reminded her with a soft chuckle.

She laughed, recalling her earlier conversation with Amanda, at least he seemed to find her perceived awkwardness endearing. “Touché,” she agreed, lowering her legs to fold them in front of her. “I guess, I’m just curious as to what’s going on here? I mean, this is fun and all, but you’re hardly home and I’m not saying we need to put labels on anything, but that would be nice? I’m type A, and I know I’m contradicting myself the more I talk, but I need a label, OK?”

“Shit, Kate. I wish I could be there right now,” he told her, sighing heavily at the thought of not actually being there with her to help her through her insecurities.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to do this over the phone, but to be fair, you asked,” she said, hating herself just a little for being _that_ girl.

“I did, I did. Hey, listen, I promise I’m not avoiding the topic, but I have to go, they’re calling me back to set,” he informed her reluctantly.

“No, I get it,” she said, waving her hand dismissively even though he couldn’t see her. “We’ll talk later.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed.

“Bye, Chris.”

“Bye, Kate.”

Kate looked at the dark screen of her phone before tossing it on the couch next to her. She face planted into one of the throw pillows to her left, screaming her frustration into the pillow. She groaned at the knock on the door. She got up reluctantly and stomped to the door.

“Amanda, I’m really not in the mo—” she stopped abruptly at the sight of Chris standing on her stoop, a bouquet of pink tulips in his hand. “Chris! What are you — you couldn’t have said anything on the phone ten seconds ago?”

“That would have ruined the surprise, silly,” he told her as if it was the obvious explanation. “Now a good time to talk?” he asked, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile as he handed her the flowers.

“These are my favorite,” she told him, sticking her nose in the flowers and inhaling deeply. “How did you know?”

“You mentioned that Abby’s parents had sent them to you as a thank you for everything you’d done. I figured they must be special.” He gently tugged at a lock of hair that had fallen from her top knot. She stepped aside to let him in.

“I thought you were going to be gone another month?” she asked, still surprised by his appearance. 

“One of the stuntmen sprained his ankle pretty bad,” he told her, toeing off his shoes and kicking them under the small table in her entryway. “They broke production for a few days to let him heal until he’s able to bear weight on it.”

She frowned slightly, thinking about the subtle danger in his work that she hadn’t really thought about before. “But you’re OK?” she clarified, reaching up into the cabinet to pull down a vase for the flowers. She filled it with water before setting it down near the kitchen window.

“I’m great now,” he replied, smiling broadly. His smile faltered when she didn’t return it. “So, about that label you were talking about,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed and buried her face into the front of his t-shirt; her insecurities creeping back in.

“I’m crazy, just ignore me,” she told him, pulling away without looking at him, placing the tulips in the vase.

“Hey,” he said softly, taking her hand. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing,” she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

“Obviously it’s something, otherwise you’d be able to look me in the eye,” he pointed out gently.

“Can we sit?” she asked, gesturing toward the couch and chewing on her lower lip.

He followed her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. He reached over and pulled her legs across his lap.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asked, taking her hand and tracing patterns against her palm.

“I guess I’m just wondering what this is to you?” she asked, figuring if she was going to do this, she might as well go all in. “Are we in a relationship? Is this just a fling?”

“What do you want it to be?” he asked, trying to gauge her feelings by her response.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, shrugging a shoulder. “I guess I just want to know where I stand with you? Why me? Is this all going to blow up in my face? How much do I need to work to protect my heart here?”

He looked at her, her focus somewhere over his shoulder. “I would hope you wouldn’t need to worry about anything blowing up in your face or protecting your heart anymore than I am.”

She snorted. “ _You_ are Chris Evans,” she said, waving a hand up and down in his general presence. “You have turned my world upside down, and you could flip it again with a snap of your fingers.”

“Look, I know my life is crazy, but that day in the stairwell? You gave me a sense of normalcy that I typically don’t feel unless I’m home in Boston. What I witnessed was unbelievable and horrible, and I have no idea how you don’t constantly have nightmares.”

Kaitlyn chuckled morosely. “Sometimes I do.”

“In that stairwell? I was calm and the rest of the noise just stopped.”

Kaitlyn nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I’m hoping you’ll keep me around,” he said, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye.

“Yeah?” she asked shyly. “So I can tell Amanda you’re my boyfriend?” 

“I think I like the sound of that,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Just as much as I like the sound of calling you my girlfriend.”

She smiled at him, pressing her lips back to his. Her fists bunched in the collar of his t-shirt as he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip. Kaitlyn braced her hands on his shoulders and used him as leverage to pull herself up to straddle his lap. He peppered her mouth with light, quick kisses before molding his mouth to hers. Weaving his hands through her hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving effortlessly with hers. After a moment, he returned to placing the easy, chaste kisses against her mouth. His hands came down to rest on her hips, his head dropping to her shoulder as he took a few breaths to compose himself. 

Kaitlyn ran her fingers through his hair, slipping her fingertips underneath the collar of his t-shirt. She rolled her hips against his, eliciting a groan from him, his hands gripping tighter on her hips.

“Sweetheart, don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing,” he warned her, his voice taking on a husky quality.

“Who said I didn’t plan on finishing?” she murmured against his lips.

She giggled, her hands framing his face, as his hands drifted down to her ass and pulled her closer. He growled slightly as she gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her head drifted to one side as his lips trailed down her neck. She gasped when he grazed his teeth at the curve between her neck and shoulder.

“Bedroom?” he asked in between kisses that he continued to place along her neck and jawline.

“Mmhmm,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Down the hall.”

With little incident, Chris stood with Kaitlyn still in his arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist; her lips searching for his as he blindly moved them down the hall toward her room. He stumbled momentarily when her lips trailed to the soft spot where his jaw met his neck. Walking into her room, he kicked the door closed behind them and walked over to lay her down on the bed.

“Chris,” she whispered, reaching out for him to bring him back down to her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, his lips moving up her neck and back to her waiting mouth as he pressed the full length of his body against hers.

Their mouths moved together sumptuously; licking, nipping, and sucking in time with the other. The glowing embers of their playful sensuality quickly changed to a blazing heat with each pass of the other’s mouth over an expanse of exposed flesh.

Kaitlyn broke away from his kiss for unwanted air as his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, the tips of his fingers tracing light patterns across her soft skin as he eased it up and over her head before she could even fully realize what was happening. She was vaguely aware of his hands pressing on her back as he unclasped her bra; too caught up in the feeling of his hands on her body to be insecure about her lack of clothes.

His hands trailed back around to her front, the tips of his fingers grazing along her skin. His lips followed the hand that ran gently down her neck while his other hand traced nonsensical patterns against the skin of her hip. Kaitlyn giggled and squirmed away from his touch.

“Ticklish,” she murmured sheepishly when he looked up at her questioningly. 

“I’m definitely filing that away for later,” he told her, his grin lopsided and goofy, but his eyes were still glazed over with lust. He reached up and pulled the straps of her bra down her shoulders before pulling the lacy material away from her body entirely. He ran his hands down her sides, smirking against her lips as she continued to try to wiggle away from his touch. 

She broke away from his lips to look up at him sternly. “You either need to touch me like you mean it, or deal with me laughing.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I promise I’m going to touch you like I mean it,” his expression told her this was a promise he definitely intended to keep.

He sat up to gaze down at her – he took in the flush that spread across her chest and up her neck; her dark hair was spread out around her head like a halo. Unconsciously, he licked his lips causing her nerves to get the best of her and she brought up her arms up to cover herself from his scrutiny.

“Don’t you dare,” he whispered huskily, catching her wrists.

“Then quit staring and do something about it,” she challenged, letting her arms fall back out to her sides and wrapping a leg around his waist to pull him back down to her.

He caught himself before his full weight crashed on top of her, his lips meeting hers hungrily before trailing a hot path down her neck and to her breasts. 

She moaned, wrapping her leg tighter around him, and running her fingers through his hair. Her breath was coming out in pants by the time he traded his mouth for his fingers; his hands paying the same careful attention as his mouth had.

Kaitlyn tugged on his hair and brought his mouth back up to hers. “You are far too overdressed for this party,” she panted against his lips, her hands seeking out the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest, slightly in awe of how the muscles in his abdomen contracted against her touch. When his fingers hooked over the elastic waistband of her shorts, she squirmed in anticipation; wiggling her hips in an effort to help him slide them off of her.

Chris sat up on his knees while he pulled her shorts off and tossed them over his shoulder. He gave her a lopsided grin that he knew she loved as he looked down at her in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he told her, leaning back down to kiss her.

She pouted when he sat back up and stood up beside the bed. He chuckled at her disappointment before grabbing her hips and moving her until her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. His lips found hers again, obliterating any question that she might have asked about his adjustments.

He took his time placing open mouthed kisses down the center of her chest and across her belly before his lips met the edge of her panties. Again, biding his time, he kissed and nipped his way across to her hip and repeated the process to the other side.

He looked up to see her eyes closed with one hand tangled in her dark hair while the other convulsively grasped and released the bedding. He gently bit down on the skin at her hip, causing her to shriek and her eyes to fly open. He ran his tongue over the area, soothing the sting of his bite.

“Chris,” she whimpered a bit when he dropped to his knees between her legs, immediately feeling the loss of his mouth on her skin. She gasped, surprised, when he nuzzled her through the soaked center of her panties. “Oh, God,” she moaned, pushing herself up onto her elbows to watch him.

Every little moan, sigh, and gasp that fell from her lips sent blood straight to his dick. When she moaned his name, it made his heart race and his blood sing. 

“You smell incredible, Kate,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her through her underwear. “I bet you taste even better.” He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and quickly pulled them down and off; tossing them to the side with the rest of her discarded clothes.

“You don’t have to –” she began to protest, unsure if she even wanted him to when she realized his intentions, but he made the decision for her when he ran his tongue up along her center before flicking at the sensitive nub between her legs. “Oh, God!” she screamed, kicking her feet where they hung just above the floor, desperately trying to find the traction she needed to gain leverage so she could thrust her hips up towards his tongue.

The taste, smell, and feel of her overpowered his senses. He grasped her hips in his hands to keep her steady, just to keep himself from losing it; he was acutely aware of how fast this would be over for him if she kept that up. When he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, her hips bucked up again against his hands and face.

“God, Chris,” she moaned, running her hands through his hair, unconsciously pressing him closer to her center.

Laying one arm across her hips to hold her steady, he took his other hand and eased a finger inside of her, quickly adding a second to work in tandem with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” she cried, her breath coming in short gasps. She had one hand knotted in his hair while the other was thrown out to her side, gripping the sheets tightly.

He felt her walls flutter around his fingers and he knew she was close. He curled his fingers ever so slightly, never letting up on the pace that he had set. Her erratic breathing was soon coupled with a litany of curses and his name tumbling from her lips.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, replacing his mouth with the pad of his thumb on her clit. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he demanded with a growl, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears.

She came with a scream, her walls clamping down hard on his fingers. He leaned back to look up at her. Her breathing was still slightly erratic, and one hand clung loosely to the sheets while the other rested above her heart.

He stood and leaned over her, gently lifting her hand and kissing her palm before placing a kiss over her still racing heart. She sat up suddenly, grasping his face in her hands to kiss him hungrily. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste of herself still on his lips and tongue. He groaned against her mouth and bucked his hips toward her.

She broke away from his lips, gasping for air. She looked up at him through hooded lids, her expression clearly conveying the lust coursing through her veins. She kissed down the middle of his torso and trailed kisses down his abdomen while she fumbled with the button on his jeans.

“Now, now, now,” she chanted softly, finally working the button on his jeans free, lowering the zipper, and quickly pushing both his jeans and boxer briefs down his hips.

He clumsily kicked them off from around his ankles, leaning into her where she still sat up on the bed. He groaned, dipping his head to rest on her shoulder, when she wrapped her warm hand around his cock and stroked him a few times, her thumb swirling around the tip before each downward pass.

He pressed his weight against her, forcing her to lie back and let go of him. She maneuvered herself back to the head of the bed, and he trailed kisses down her chest and stomach while she moved her way just out of his reach. A predatory gleam was in his eyes when he looked at her and slowly made his way back up to her. He attached his lips to hers, gently running his hands up and down her sides. Deepening the kiss, he brought her legs up around his waist as he stroked himself slowly against her.

Like a lightning strike hitting a rod, something very important occurred to him.

“Wait – fuck, Kate,” he panted, pulling back from her. “I don’t have any condoms on me.”

“Nightstand drawer,” she said breathlessly, throwing an arm out towards said nightstand.

The drawer practically fell out of the nightstand when he yanked it open. He looked back down at Kaitlyn and smirked when he pulled out the new box. The blush that colored her cheeks was now from more than just arousal. Ripping the box open, he pulled out a packet before tossing the box back down to the floor.

Taking the foil packet from Chris’s fingers, she ripped it open and handed him the condom; she watched, a little wide-eyed as he rolled it on. Running her hands down his back, she placed kisses along his stubble covered jaw as he repositioned himself at her entrance.

Without preamble, he entered her with one smooth, languid thrust. They moaned together at the sensation, her back arching up off the bed while his head dropped to the curve of her neck and shoulder. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he slowly pulled his hips back only to return them back flush with hers.

Picking up the pace, he thrust into her a bit harder, mewls of pleasure coming from deep in her throat. He moved her legs up higher around his waist, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper.

Her thighs began to tremble as pleasure wrapped itself tighter and tighter deep in her belly. He was hitting just the right spot within her, adding to the delicious friction that flamed the fire coursing through her veins.

Reaching down between them, he traced circles around her clit, his ministrations growing smaller and smaller before widening back out again and starting all over. When he felt her walls flutter exquisitely around him. He moaned, the feeling causing him to lose what little hold he had left on his control, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

“Almost,” she panted; her eyes squeezed shut as she focused on all the sensations flooding through her body.

She brought her lips up to where his hovered just above her own. She kissed him roughly, biting down on his lip before screaming out her release, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

He thrust into her once – twice – more before falling over the edge with her. He collapsed on top of her, her arms wrapping around him and her hands rubbing gently up and down along his back.

Chris carefully rolled out of Kaitlyn’s embrace, pulling out of her in the process. He looked over at her when his head hit the other pillow. “You still with me over there?”

“I’m just,” she panted, turning her head to meet his gaze, “just trying to decide if I’m dead.”

He grinned at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He smirked before bringing his hand up and ghosting his fingertips along her ribs. 

She shrieked before jumping out of bed and away from his touch. “I’m going to regret telling you how ticklish I am, aren’t I?”

“Yep,” he agreed, rolling over onto his back and folding his hands behind his head. 

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning around, pulling a clean pair of panties and a t-shirt from her bureau, and heading into the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later to find Chris pulling his jeans back on.

“You could stay?” she said softly, playing with the ends of her hair nervously. “If you’d like,” she added quickly. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he replied, pushing his jeans back down his hips and crawling back into bed with her.

A small yip from behind the door caught her attention. She looked to Chris who just smiled, letting her know he was alright with the animals joining them.

Kaitlyn opened the door to find both Maximus and Steve Rogers waiting. Max trotted in and took his spot under the bed, while Steve Rogers made his way to the top of his tower next to the window.

Chris opened his arms to her when she climbed back into bed. He pulled her to his side, her head resting over his heart. “Quite the security system you’ve got here,” he teased.

She hummed lightly in response, propping her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. “I work tomorrow,” she said, wrinkling her nose up at the idea.

“I knew that might be the case,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “I have some things I can take care of and meet you back here later.”

Kaitlyn smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his chin before resting her cheek against his chest again. “Pizza, wine, and my boyfriend,” she listed off, lightly tracing the tattoos on his collarbones with her fingertips. “What more could a girl ask for?”

“Well, after tonight, I’m hoping she could ask for at least one more thing,” he replied, his hand drifting down to squeeze her ass.

She reached around and poked him in the ribs before bringing her hand back to rest at his waist. “If I don’t get some sleep, no one is going to be impressed with Mean Nurse Kate,” she told him, snuggling further into him and closing her eyes. “Including you, mister.” She felt rather than heard the reverberations from his laugh. It was then she realized that her cheeks were aching because she hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Get some sleep,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

—————

Amanda yawned loudly, looking down at her watch. It was almost time to go. “Come on, day shift,” she muttered to herself, trying to focus on the last bit of charting she had to finish. She looked up when someone set an iced coffee down in front of her.

“Morning,” Kaitlyn greeted, grinning at her friend.

“You’re my favorite,” Amanda told her, taking a drink from the coffee. “Did you talk to him?”

Kaitlyn appreciated that her friend didn’t actually say Chris’s name when they were at work. Amanda may be loud, but she also knew when to be discreet, and this was one of those times. Kaitlyn and Chris had decided that it would be best to keep things as low profile as possible.

Kaitlyn’s smile only grew in response to Amanda’s question. Amanda’s eyes grew wide as she watched a faint blush color Kaitlyn’s cheeks.

“Did you guys…” she let the rest of her question hang unsaid in the air.

Kaitlyn’s grin broadened and her blush intensified in reply. Amanda bit down on a knuckle to keep from screaming.

“That’s my girl!” she said as Kaitlyn turned to walk into the conference room for morning huddle. 

Kaitlyn looked back over her shoulder and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, boy! This one makes me anxious. Feedback is my drug, so, please, continue feeding my addiction.
> 
> On another note, PSA from a friendly ICU nurse in these crazy times: please be kind to healthcare workers. We're tired and working lots of overtime in the face of this pandemic. Wash your hands, cover your mouth, and please stay home when you're not feeling well. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
